cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
War for Maroon Dominance
:This article is about a conflict. For the treaty declared at the same time, see 'Treaty for Maroon Dominance'. The War for Maroon Dominance, also known as the One Big Angry Family War, is a which started when the signatories of the Treaty for Maroon Dominance declared war upon the CRAP and the GOD. The war expanded to include the entirety of the Chestnut Accords and many of their direct allies on the side of CRAP and GOD, and to include almost all of Oculus and several other alliances on the M3D side. Background Following a series of senatorial disagreements and political conflicts between Non Grata, Nordreich, The Last Remnants, and other signatories of the One Big Happy Family Accords, the three alliances withdrew from the pact on the 14th February, 2017. On the 16th February, the One Big Happy Family Accords was dissolved by the remaining members. On the 17th February, Non Grata, Nordreich and The Last Remnants announced the Treaty for Maroon Dominance, an agreement to wrestle control of the Maroon senate and then protect their respective positions of power from the former signatories of the One Big Happy Family Accords. This was immediately followed by a declaration of war on the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Global Order of Darkness. The war was concluded with a peace agreement that was published on the 21st of May. Most of the alliances involved, as of that date, were no longer engaged in conflict. A handful of them, specifically Non Grata, Nordreich, The Last Remnants, The Templar Knights and the Random Insanity Alliance remained at war for a further two weeks until June 4th, when the conflict officially ended. It should be noted, however, that the Global Order of Darkness did not receive peace. Related Links *16th February, 2017 - following the withdrawal of Non Grata, Nordreich and The Last Remnants. *17th February, 2017 - sign the Treaty for Maroon Dominance and declare war on CRAP and GOD. *18th February, 2017 - The Templar Knights and Non Grata engage directly with TTK. *24th February, 2017 - Avalanche Non Grata, Nordreich and The Last Remnants. *27th February, 2017 - Old Guard Nordreich in defence of CRAP. *27th February, 2017 - Non Grata Old Guard in defence of Nordreich. *28th February, 2017 - New Pacific Order and Umbrella Old Guard. *28th February, 2017 - Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Avalanche in defence of The Last Remnants. *28th February, 2017 - Sovereign League of Armed Powers Avalanche. *28th February, 2017 - Leave With A Bang on CRAP, GOD and OG. *3rd March, 2017 - The Templar Knights Non Grata *3rd March, 2017 - Random Insanity Alliance Nordreich *5th March, 2017 - Viridian Entente and The Grand Lodge of Freemasons TTK in defence of NG. *8th March, 2017 - Non Grata RIA in defence of Nordreich. *9th March, 2017 - State of Unified Nations GLOF in defence of TTK. *10th March, 2017 - Sovereign League of Armed Powers SUN. *10th March, 2017 - Independent Republic of Orange Nations SUN in defence of GLOF. *10th March, 2017 - North Atlantic Defense Coalition Non Grata. *11th March, 2017 - Global Alliance and Treaty Organization NADC in defence of Non Grata. *11th March, 2017 - Invicta Non Grata. *13th March, 2017 - Apocalypse Meow State of Unified Nations. *14th March, 2017 - North Atlantic Treaty Organization Invicta in defence of Non Grata *17th March, 2017 - New Pacific Order Knights of the Round Table in retaliation for sending aid to Old Guard *20th March, 2017 - The Legion North Atlantic Treaty Organization in defence of Invicta *26th March, 2017 - Orange Defense Network and Sovereign League of Armed Powers The Legion in defence of North Atlantic Treaty Organization *26th March, 2017 - Independent Republic of Orange Nations The Legion in defence of North Atlantic Treaty Organization *28th March, 2017 - Avalanche with NG, NoR, TLR, GATO, and SLAP *29th March, 2017 - Knights of the Round Table New Pacific Order *13th May, 2017 - the New Polar Order The Templar Knights in defence of Non Grata *13th May, 2017 - the New Pacific Order The Templar Knights in defence of Non Grata and in assistance to the New Polar Order. *21st May, 2017 - Both coalitions